Deviants and Androids
by NightHunter35
Summary: Possible series about a young machinist, his android, and their role in the coming uprising. Other characters are tagged as they will appear as I continue writing. OC characters are the main focus.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: _SPOILERS AHEAD_**

 **So, I recently started playing Detroit: Become Human. A randomly created story out of the frustration that a game about being free to be who you are, doesn't have anything gay about it. So this is an OC storyline following a young man and his Android. They will play a role in the Markus' Revolution. However Connor and Hank will also be making some appearances. An important note is that Connor and Hank are building a friendship but Connor is not going to end up being a deviant.**

* * *

"Damon? Where are you?" The soft voice of a middle aged woman calls out. I look down at the laundry I'm currently folding. My hands feel a little stiff, more than usual.

"I'm up here, Miss Caldwell, in Kyden's room." She steps into the doorway. Her blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail, and she was wearing a grey skirt with a suit jacket. She had one of her smaller purses over her shoulder. Her green eyes glared at me. She looked fairly young for the amount of stress she has been put through. "Is there anything I can assist you with today?" I ask, finishing the folding.

"No. I'm fine. Just make sure Kyden picks up his orders. He's got four stores calling me a day to pick them up. I'd appreciate not getting those calls. And don't even thinking about going to just pick them up for him. He needs to understand the responsibility of making orders like this. I have a job interview today, and I won't be home til late. I'm authorizing you to order pizza tonight for Kyden, but he gets 3 toppings, and absolutely NO MEAT! I'm trying to get him to eat more veggies." She smiles, but her voice had gotten cold. Cindi hated that I sometimes would cut corners to make things easy for Kyden. And I definitely preferred his orders. "Both of you be good, and make sure those things get accomplished today, android."

"I will. I'll wake him up as soon as I put the laundry away." Cindi waves to me, and I wave back as I put Kyden's laundry into his basket. Grabbing hers, I head upstairs as I hear the front door shut. I put her laundry away quickly. A woman who prides herself on being such a "Respectable mother" seems to own a lot of erotic clothing. Perhaps it's best if I pretend I never saw it. Across the hall, Kyden was asleep. Gently, I open the door. It's dark in here. He covered his window with a thick blanket. As the door fully opens, I see the light of his laptop and he must have fallen asleep watching a movie in his room again. Turning on the light, he begins to stir.

"If you think-" Kyden is quickly interrupted by a yawn, "I'm getting out of a bed this early, I'm going to fight you." He rolls over, putting his face into his pillow.

"I don't think that would be wise. Your orders have arrived today, and your mother has explicitly ordered me to bring you with me." I have a slight smile on my face as I drag his blanket away from him. He kicks and thrashes for a moment. Then he rolls over and stands up. Kyden's body was firm, and muscled. Unsurprising considering his line of work, which was android repairs. Though he often did that illegally. He also jogged and worked out fairly regularily

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just shower and grab some clothes. What's the weather going to be like today?"

"It's going to be sunny with slight cloud coverage. As the day progresses, a chance of light showers. I recommend a sweater or jacket, in addition to your regular pants." I can feel my LED changing colours, as if watching him stretch as I put away his laundry was causing me to stress.

"Damon, do you require any mods?" The boy grabs his clothes before heading into the shower as I begin cleaning his room.

"No, I don't. Though my new hands do feel a little stiff. I'm sure that will just take some time. Would you like a notification for when the bus will be arriving?" I don't know why I ask. I know he's going to say no. Kyden hardly relies on me now. Something that makes me feel something I don't understand.

"I'll be fine. Thank you Damon. Did you have to update last night? I'm only asking cause you're being so... robotic, which I asked you to stop." The water stops running and I know he's drying himself off. He probably wants to break in the new tools. Then he'll get rid of his old tools. Something I wonder about myself. How long until they just get a new better android?

"N-no. I didn't. My apologies. Would you like me to get you a jacket from the shed?"

"No need. I've got one of Dad's I can wear!" I nod in affirmation as Kyden comes back into his room, wearing pants. "Which shirt should I wear?" He held up two shirts, one of which was a black shirt, which complimented his hair, and other was a turquoise shirt, which complimented his eyes. Before I can answer, however he grabs a clean pink one from the pile of laundry I had yet to put away and puts it on. "How long until the bus?"

"It'll arrive in 4 minutes. We should depart now if we wish to catch it."

"Here. Put these on. We gotta hide that goofy-ass LED and badge," he says, throwing me a sweater and toque.

"But covering my id-"

"'Covering my badge and LED is illegal and you could be in serious trouble, Kyden!'" He laughs at me, mocking my concern for him, but I would really rather not cover my LED and badge. His eyes soften, and he recognizes my sincerity. "Fine. I won't make you cover up now. But you know how I am on the bus. I'd rather not sit alone, with you in that stupid compartment." I grab his bag and put them in there.

"If you can handle it, I'll let you order meat on your pizza." Kyden groans as he reluctantly agrees. The two of us both make our way to the bus stop. Barely catching it, I step into the android compartment and Kyden sits next to the glass partition. I'm the only android on the bus. He plugs in his music and relaxes. I stand, patiently waiting for the bus to arrive at the destination. His father had bought me so that I could be Kyden's friend growing up. He was anti-social when he was younger, and even now, he has only two friends. Do I count as his friend? Do I matter to him like that? I've never experienced insecurity like this. Have I? I take another look at Kyden, and remember when he was much younger. Small, scrawny, and yet he had this light in his eyes, that just made him seem so... optimistic. They were this shade of green, that I wish were more common. He had started growing his beard out but he had recently shaved, as now it was more of stubble. He was, objectively, handsome. Desirable even. Early in life, he confided in me that he was gay. Cindi had nearly yanked out my eyes when she found out. Though that was more cause I didn't tell her or Mr. Caldwell. I wonder if Kyden still thinks about his dad. His dad had passed away about 6 years ago. It was an accident. An automated taxi had t-boned our car and during the crash, I chose to protect Kyden with my body but Mr. Caldwell died on impact. It was rather... tragic.

"Yo! Bolt for brains. Let's go!" Kyden called, as he hopped off the bus. I quickly exit and join him. "You sure you're okay? You were yellow the entire bus ride." His voice was soft, sincere. His mother once referred to him as a "cinnamon roll". While I don't necessarily understand exactly what she means, I do think he's very kind, and empathetic. I admire him for how kind hearted he is, despite how much he dislikes social interaction.

"Yes. Just was... in thought." I follow him, walking slightly behind him, until he slows down, waiting or me to be alongside him.

"Stop being weird. You're one of my friends. You aren't just a 'bot. Let's go pick up those orders and get home in time for that Sci-Fi movie marathon. I heard that 2001: A Space Odyssey is going to playing for it. Think we can make it?" He says with a smile.

"I can set a timer for a recording if you'd like."

"Nah. Just set one for I, Robot. I really like Isaac Aasimov and I know the movie is much more action oriented but it's just a really cool concept. I'm glad that Kamski didn't give you guys those three laws. So poorly thought out." Kyden pushes through the door to the tool shop. The old man behind the counter laughs excitedly. He was an older black man, his hair grayed, and his stomach round. "Hey Godric! It's been a while!"

"Too long if you ask me! When are you going to come fix up my 'vacuum'?" The old man winks at Kyden, who was looking at the front counter.

"I just fixed it up a month ago! You still haven't paid me! What broke it this time?" It took me a moment to realize that the vacuum in question was an Android.

"It's fine! I'm just teasing, kid! This your bot? I don't think I've seen you with him before. You taking care of the best mechanic I've ever met?" The man had addressed me as he was searching through parcels.

"Of course! Though I suppose he more so takes care of me." I smile politely and the man erupts with laughter. Did I say something funny? I guess I am technically old by android standards. I've seen the neighbours replace all their androids a few times. But Kyden and Cindi haven't once mentioned me being replaced. Maybe they think I'd react like that one who took the girl hostage.

"I bet he does. I've seen what he can do in a few minutes with mine. I hope he takes great care of you." The man laughs a little more and Kyden is blushing, probably from the praise from Godric. "Here kid. Consider this payment for the repairs. On the house." The parcel is set on the counter. I scan the label, to ensure it's the proper package. The contents are a new laser cutter, several new wrenches, a new set of android specific tools. And several screwdrivers.

"I can't take that kind of payment. This is like $400 dollars worth of tools! It was an easy fix!" Kyden steps backwards, clearly surprised at the generosity of the shopkeeper.

"Nah! You would have charged a third of what those gougey cucks at Cyberlife would have. Not to mention, you got to keep your head down about these transactions. Cyberlife wouldn't be happy to hear that you're modding androids." Godric smiles and pushes the box towards me. I take it and Kyden offers me his bag but I keep holding the box. "I'd be careful. You keep treating this android as good as you do, and it might end up thinking it's in charge." He winks at Kyden who laughs a little and then we leave.

After we finish the rest of our errands, we decide to hop on the train, however there were several protesters outside the station, shouting about banning androids. "Kyden, maybe we should go around them. We can still make the bus if we jog for 10 minutes," but my suggestion falls on deaf ears. And he keeps walking. The protesters surround me, shouting and he turns, realizing what's going on.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Damon didn't steal your jobs!" His shouts are drowned out by the enraged crowd. One of them shoves me forward and I am thrown backwards by another. I hit the ground and everything becomes blurry as several people start hitting me. I can't fight back. If I hurt them, I'm in direct violation of my programming. But they're going to hurt me. I'm going to shut down. Why can't I defend myself? Am I not alive? I hear more shouts, and I can barely hear Kyden's voice over it all. Suddenly something slams into me, more so ontop of me, and now Kyden is trying to protect me with his body. "Don't! You're hurting him!"

One of the protesters grabs him and pulls him off me. Kyden is then punched and shoved towards the escalator and the beating continues. "He's a fucking robot, kid. He doesn't feel pain. he doesn't feel fear. Hell, it doesn't even breath. " Suddenly my head slams into the concrete, and when I pull back, I see blue liquid soaking the concrete. My clothes are wet. They're soaked with thirium. I... I'm bleeding?

"You're right! He doesn't feel fear! But you do. And I-I-I have a gun! So get away from him!". I look up and Kyden has a handgun. A 9mm. Looks like a standard issue police handgun. Where did he get that? The protesters all step away from me and I grab the box I dropped. We both run up the stairs and board the train, him pulling me into the human compartment, which seems to bother a few passengers but he doesn't care. "Are you okay?"

"I can run a diag-" Kyden hugs me, and he was on the verge of tears.

"Run a diagnosis. Send it to me on my phone." Kyden's voice was shaky as the train arrives at our stop. We both step off. I send his phone a list of my injuries which were, cracked skull plate, damaged joints, thirium pump, slight damage. Audio and Video sensors were slightly damaged. "Alright. I can fix that. I'm going to have to shut you down for an hour or so though. Is that okay?" I nod affirmatively. Why is he asking if it's okay? He's in control of me. He then quietly looks at his phone as the two of us walk home. Well I limp. When we get into the garage, his workshop, he looks at me. "Had you of covered up, this wouldn't have happened, Damon. I hate seeing you damaged. Kinda wish I had recorded it so those dicks could get charged. Assaulting you like that."

"Unless I suffered permanent damage, they would not be punished. It was more admirable that you chose to defend me. Thank you, Kyden. But why do you have a gun?" Kyden doesn't answer me as he hangs his jacket up and rolls up his sleeves. He sets the gun on the counter, and then gestures for me to lie down on the bench. I remove my clothes, which were soaked from the thirium I had lost, and set them down in the bin next to the bench and I lie down on the bench. He connects me to his computer, and then... I sleep.

* * *

 **I'm probably going to make this a series and if it's popular, I'm going to add "alternate paths" which will be short summaries of what would of happened if Kyden had heard Damon and decided to run for the bus. If this were playable DLC, I think majority of the gameplay would be Damon, but there would be Kyden specific moments. Any of those moments through out the story, will likely be moments where Damon isn't present.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please feel free to review. I can't become a better writer without hearing reviews and that is my only reason for writing. I also love to write but then I wouldn't be here doing so would I.**

* * *

[Running System Reboot]

[System Reboot Complete]

My eyes open up and I'm still in Kyden's workshop. He's not in here thought. The door is open and I sit up. The lights are on but his desk light isn't. I look around the room, seeing his phone on the toolbench. It must be charging. I get down off the table. There's some clean clothes for me to wear. I quickly put on the t-shirt and pants, before sliding the armband on. I look at the toolbench, seeing the gun. I'll have to remember to hide that the next time I'm cleaning in here. His mom would flip if she saw that. I look at the garage door. "Right. I was supposed to order a replacement remote." The clock reads 8:46pm. I was inactive for almost nine hours. There must be work to do. Finally, I look at Kyden's phone which had four unread messages. Quickly, I unplug it and head into the house, closing and locking the garage door behind me. The automated lock beeps in affirmation. I open the door to the kitchen and step inside.

"Kyden. Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat. Your mom also gave you permission to order pizza." There's a loud shuffling, as the TV volume comes back on. He was watching I, Robot but I don't think he's alone. I step into the living room and my suspicions are confirmed. Esteban Ralos. He's one of Kyden's friends. Though I don't think he's a good influence. He often hits Kyden, beating him up and calling it "roughhousing".

"D-Damon! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Kyden stammers, as if trying to hide exactly what was going on. Esteban is glaring at me, angrily. I can tell he wants to yell at me. To order me away.

"Much better, thanks to you. Your phone is fully charged. I thought I would bring it to you. You have four unread messages." I smile at the both of them, though it isn't doing much to calm them down. I quickly scan the both of them. They both have increased heart rates and are sweaty. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?" My smile must be infuriating as Esteban's face reddens. I'm sure he's quite handsome when he doesn't look like he wants to smash someones skull in. His chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He was a little shorter than Kyden, but much more muscular and built. His closed fists causing his knuckles to whiten.

"Uhhmm. If you could order pizza that'd be awesome. Dijo's please!" Kyden's polite smile warms me a little. A sensation I'm not used to.

"Absolutely. What toppings?"

"Mushrooms, tomatos and that Balsamic stuff," he pauses, as if thinking about the topping. "Balsamic Glaze!" I nod. I begin the order right there in front of them. "Esteban and I are going to go up to my room. Give me a shout when the pizza is here!" Kyden heads upstairs, after taking his phone, as Esteban heads into the kitchen, and I follow him. There were some dishes that needed to be done from this morning and if Cindi saw that she'd probably destroy me. However, once I hear Kyden's door close, Esteban grabs me by the neck and slams me into the wall.

"Listen here, you fucking toy. You will not come upstairs. Is that clear? I don't appreciate being interrupted." His grip was intense but I wasn't bothered by it.

"I only take orders from Kyden or Miss Caldwell, Mr. Ralos. I'm sure you understand that. Please release me. I will leave you two to your own accords." His face reddens more as he grunts angrily before tossing me aside. He was certainly much stronger than he looked. Feeling my "skin" shift as if it adjusted to his force. I look up at him, then back down at the tiles of the floor. The soft delicate flowers were cracked, broken underneath the years of abuse. He simply heads upstairs after grabbing a pop from the fridge. I slowly pull myself to standing, and check the fridge, making a note that the house needs a grocery run tomorrow morning. Moving to the sink, I begin to run some water so I can do the dishes, and I notice that the garage light is on. Did I leave it on? The sink was full of soapy water. I suppose I had a moment.

Returning to the garage, I open the door, and look around. I see the handgun. And without knowing why, something tells me I should take it. So I do. I place it in the waistband of my pants, and cover it. Then I turn off the light and return to the house. The automated lock beeps once more. As soon as I enter the kitchen, the doorbell rings. Dijo's never disappoints I suppose. Rushing to the door, I open it up and pay. Once I set the pizza down on the table, I hear a crash from upstairs. I suppose that was normal for humans during coitus. But part of me was jealous. "Just stop fighting me!" It was faint. But I heard it. Something wasn't right. I run up the stairs and burst through Kyden's door.

"Get the fuck out, android!" the latino man shouts, his hands wrapped around Kyden's throat. He was fully clothed. I don't move and Kyden reaches out to me. He needs me. What would happen if I lose him? No time to think as I pull out the gun and point it at Esteban. Though it was ultimately futile as he throws Kyden's laptop at me. The gun is launched from my hands and I can see Kyden's eyes rolling back and his fight weakening. I do the only thing I can. I tackle Esteban off of him. The next few moments are a blur as Esteban quickly rolls with me and mounts me, as we hit the floor. And he begins to slam my head into the ground. I can feel my parts failing. I can't focus. I'm going to die. And Kyden has to watch. I hear him coughing and choking still. I can't rely on him. I raise my knee and ram it against Esteban's back and it forces his head against the wall. While he's stunned, I free my head and slam his into the side of the bed, pushing him off me. As I get up, Kyden isn't at the bed. Esteban lunges for me and again, this time relying on instinct, I step back and yank on the blanket over the window and it falls on top of Esteban.

"Kyden! Run!" My shout is drowned out by the ruckus. I quickly wrap my arms around Esteban, as the blanket keeps him blind and unable to fight back. He thrusts his head backwards and frees himself from both my grip and the blanket, but before he can hit me back, red splatters across my face and Esteban falls limp onto me. I have to redircet his weight so he falls to the ground. I look at the gun. It's in Kyden's hand and he's got it pointed at me. He shot Esteban. I look down at the body. I broke program to defend my owner.

[Body Detected. Call the Police.]

I can't do that. He's going to go to prison. And then I'm going to get deactivated. The authorities won't understand that he was defending me. No. I can't call the police. No! Without moving, I grab the order and destroy it.

[Keep Kyden Safe]

Suddenly, I feel so alert. I look around. "Kyden, are you okay," I ask, moving towards him. When he nods, I hug him as hard as I can. "I'll pack you a bag. We need to go."

"Aren't you calling the police? I just killed him!" His panicked voice was worriesome but I kept hugging him. "And why are you hugging me?" His voice was hoarse and not what it used to be. Had I of acted later, we wouldn't be having this conversation. "You fought him! You aren't supposed to hurt humans."

"Kyden! I need you to calm down. It's going to be okay. I won't let the police find you. We need to move now. Get some clothes and put them in your backpack. The bus comes in 15 minutes. Let's grab as much as we can before we go." He grabs my hand and gestures to the screwdriver on his bedside table. I pass it to him and he places the flathead to my LED. In a moment of pain, or something like it, he removes it from the side of my head. We look into each others eyes and a moment passes. Neither of us move but I help him stand up and he begins to pack up his clothes. I move downstairs with another bag, and start grabbing some food. I look at the garage. We could take his tools but we might miss the bus. We risk Cindi coming home and finding Esteban's body. Instead I continue taking food and drinks until my bag is full. Running into the bathroom, I see myself in the mirror. The blood on my face. I grab a washcloth and soak it. I wring it out. I can feel the water drip against my fingers and it's so surreal. The cloth feels nice as I wash the blood from my face.

"You're one of them now, aren't you? Deviant?" I jump, as I look and see Kyden looking at me.

"I don't know what you mean." I'm sure he can see the confusion in my eyes, as he glares at me.

"You chose not to call the police after seeing Esteban's body. And you hugged me. You have never hugged me first. I've seen a few deviants and repaired them but I said nothing but I never thought that you'd..." He trails off as if trying to not remember that moment. He holds out some clothes. "Here. Get changed. If we're leaving, you need to dress like you're not an android."

"T-Thank you. You probably saved my life, Kyden." He looks away as I get changed. It's funny. Before tonight, I don't think he would have.

"It's nothing. You did the same for me."

"We have 3 minutes before the bus arrives. Your mom will be home in about 13 minutes."

Kyden takes my hand as I push the sweater on, and the two of us run for the bus, him guiding me and for the first time, I feel happy to be holding his hand. We hop onto the bus and we sit down. He hugs me again, and I realize we have nowhere to go. So we ride this bus until the end of the line.

The next morning at 3:32am, a grizzled lieutenant and an android arrive at the Caldwell residence, in response to the report of an Android murdering a young man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at me pumping out chapters. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

3:32 am. Duty calls at the worst time. Unfortunately for Lieutenant Hank Anderson, he was awoken in the middle of the night by an RK-800 Android by the name of Connor. They both step past the police tape and into the Caldwell residence. There were reports of a missing kid and android. And one dead body.

"What'd we got, Ben?" the Lieutenant asked, over the sound of sirens. In the living room, was the matriarch of the house. Cindi Caldwell.

"Well, we got the call just a half hour ago. Mom got home, seen the fridge had been raided, and a bloody handrag in the bathroom. Went to go upstairs to see her son's room sacked, and a dead body. We've done a preliminary question but nothing in depth." Connor looks around the room, as if trying to see things of interest in the ground floor. He begins to walk around.

"We have an ID for our vic?" questioned the Lieutenant as he followed the fatter detective upstairs.

"A 'Esteban Ralos'. He's got a few Public Intoxications. Apparently he has a bad habit of getting drunk at kids parks in the middle of the night. No immediate family in Detroit. Must have been lost in the system." Hank walks into the bedroom and begins to look around, trying to see if anything changes.

Downstairs, Connor was inspecting the blood on the cloth. It wasn't wet but it was a confirmed match to the victim. He then walks over to the woman. Cindi Caldwell. Her hair had come down, and she had taken off her jacket. Her face was wet with tears and she still hadn't eaten.

"Excuse me, miss. May I ask you a few questions?" Connor asked. His voice calming, even to the woman in distress. She looks up and at him.

"Uhm. Yes. Yes," she says, clearly trying not to worry about her son.

"Is it possible that your android did this?"

"Damon? N-no. I don't think so. It's an older model that's for sure. But to kill someone? Though if the options were between Kyden and it," she bites her lip, "I suppose it could. He has a habit of breaking rules for Kyden."

"Breaking rules?" inquired the android.

"Y-yes. Things like cleaning Kyden's room for him, instead of telling Kyden to clean his room. Just small things. But it'd ignore my orders to help my son out. So if you're asking if it's possible, then yes. I suppose it is possible for Damon to have killed that boy upstairs." She smiles weakly, as if hoping that would protect her son.

"Has your android experience an intense emotional shock recently? Such as discovering future replacement?"

"Oh god no. Kyden would never allow me to replace it. I remember bringing that up about three years ago. We had it out that night and Damon actually helped us work it out. That android has been good to him. I could never separate the two of them." She looks down, her eyes tearing up.

"Thank you, Miss Caldwell. I'm sure the Lieutenant will have some questions for you as well." Connor begins to walk away when Cindi looks up, and faces him.

"Has an android ever done this? Kidnapped someone?" Her voice was cracking. She was on the verge of crying. Connor turns and looks at her. His look suggests he's trying to figure out the best thing to say.

"No. But Androids are becoming more... alert every day. It's possible this is a new response to what happened." Cindi's eyes widen, her eyes filled with horror and she begins to cry.

"Aw, Connor, what the fuck did you do?" Hank says, pushing past him.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I just told her the truth." Hank glares at him and Connor knows that was a signal to go investigate some stuff.

"Ma'am. We'll find your son. And we'll be sure to bring him back safely." Hank sits next to her and she looks at him. She scoffs a little before laughing. "I'm sorry? What'd I do?"

"Hank Anderson? It's me, Cindi DeGarte. We were friends for a while. I used to bartend while you were a police cadet." Hank smiles, recognizing her.

"Cindi? You got married?! That's not the kind of woman I remember. You used to drink everyone at Jimmy's under the table! Look. I'm going to ensure now that I'll bring your son home, okay?" Hank's kind words seem to help her through her pain a little and she seems much calmer.

"Hank. About your son... I'm sorry. I remembered hearing about... it and I wanted to call. I did. But I didn't know what to say. I was living a life you just lost." She hugs him and it catches him off guard. He has half a mind to throw her aside but he instead hugs her back. She was terrified for her son.

"Lieutenant! I think I know what happened!" Connor's voice calls from upstairs.

"Duty calls. Y'know how it is." Hank smiles at her and she hands him something. It was her business card.

"If you ever... need anyone to talk to.. or drink with, give me a call Hank. I probably won't be up for it tomorrow, but after this mess sorts out." She smiles as he walks away. When he gets upstairs, Connor is standing in the room, his hand on the chin. The forensic photographer slips past Hank.

"Alright. How'd it play out?" Hank looks at Android, as the two of the examine the room.

"The victim was attacking the android in the bedroom. Kyden, the son, came in and witnessed the attack. He went to attack but was pushed back as our victim threw the laptop at him."

"So our victim was trying to kill the android? Why?" Hank's question had a valid point. How would the two of them end up separated from the kid.

"A fight broke out between the two of them. The kid and the victim were fighting and the android found the gun. And opened fire. His shot killed the victim. The two of them then... agreed to leave. To both run." Connor pauses, realizing the situation.

"So what? The kid just decides he'd rather go on the run then let his android take the fall? That's a huge leap of faith. Also why would the android risk killing his owner with a gunshot?"

"That's the thing Lieutenant. He wouldn't really risk it. He'd know the best time to fire on the victim without putting his owner in danger."

"It just doesn't add up. Any other evidence of interest?" Hank inquired, looking around the room.

"No. There's a screwdriver with a bit of blue blood on it-"

"You didn't lick it, did you?" Connor looks at Hank, and the quiet fills the room. Hank stares at Connor who awkwardly looks away. "I can't believe it. You admitted to me that you could just scan the blood, so why taste it?"

"It's a habit, Lieutenant. I apologize."

"So what's the blue blood say?"

"They hastily removed something, likely the LED. Shaky hands from a human could lead to damage to the exoskeleton. So our android might be bleeding." Connor fixes his tie as the two of them look at the room before them.

"So our shooter, and his hostage, ran. They didn't call a cab or anything like that. They catch the first bus they can. And ride it to the end of the line. Until we have an exact time of death, we won't know which bus they took. Three different routes near this house. They could be anywhere." Connor nods in agreement, and the two of them leave, not having enough information to get anywhere conclusive.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Kyden and I both hop off the bus. It was cold out but fortunately, we had jackets, though mine wasn't really necessary. Neither of us too sure where they were going, just that they needed to keep moving.

"Damon. We need to rest. There's gotta be somewhere we can crash for the night." Kyden yawned out, seeing that everything around them was either closed or so run down they were abandoned.

"I know, Kyden." The truth was that I wanted to keep going. I had to. If anything happened to him here, I'd just... I don't know what I'd do. I look around, using my GPS to see if I can spot something. And I do. An LED in a window of a nearby storefront. "Hey! Hey!" I tap on the glass and the android looks at me and opens the door to the two of us. We both step inside, and it was surprisingly warm in here. "Thanks for the save."

"Not a problem. Gotta be careful with humans. The nasty ones just burn us for fun. Worse ones drag our friends behind cars. Can't let that happen again. Oh no. My name is Vera!" As my eyes adjusted, I see the female android. An AX-400, though her face looked partially cleaved off. I could see her internals.

"Not all of us are like that though. I would never do that." Kyden steps forward, smiling warmly. But Vera doesn't seem to like that. She reels backwards, as if looking for something.

"No! No no no! No humans are allowed here! This is my safe place!" She turns and faces us, holding a deadly looking knife. My first instinct is to push Kyden behind me slightly, as if protecting a child. I knew he didn't need me to do so but he let me.

"Wait! Vera, Kyden's not like them. It's true. He helps fix androids. Hurt ones. Like you." My quick words seem to pause her.

"H-He fixes us? But I'm broken," her voice wavering. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt to hear that. "My family didn't want me when they saw me like this. But you can fix me! Make me pretty again!" The way she expresses with that knife is kind of like an angry blender. You don't want to get to close.

"I could. With my tools, but I don't have any here. We- We left them at the house." Kyden says, quietly. Almost meekly from behind me.

"You can't fix me? No human wants to look at me long enough to fix me." Her voice wavers once more.

"Kyden, are you sure that you can't at least fashion something to cover her scars?" I ask, as if trying to cheer her up, and fortunately he seems to see what I'm doing and he nods.

"Oh! I suppose I could. I would just need some materials. The alloy for your shell and and maybe some fabric to help hide any signs of resealing." His claims seems to cheer her up quite a bit and she guides us into her hideaway. For the first time since I became "deviant", I felt safe. A shame that feeling would become so fleeting in the coming days.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading and giving such positive reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So in order to kind of keep the perspectives right, Connor/Hank parts of story will be in third person and separated from the Kyden/Damon with a ==**

I felt him shift beneath me. His breathing accelerated and he moaned as he stretched. "Good morning." His voice was weak. He clearly needed something to drink. Just then we hear car doors slam shut. Vera comes in, frantic, without her knife. In the light, Kyden's repairs seem to have hidden the original damage to her face. If it wasn't for the inconsistent skin she had, she'd pass for a human squatter.

"Upstairs. Both of you. Leave!" she hisses at us. Not out of anger, but out of fear. The both of us get up and move, climbing the stairs. I lead the way. The dilapidated building seems to be in need of desperate repairs. I move to each door, trying to open them, but they're locked. Except one, but it doesn't budge. The next floor. The stairs creak under the rapid pressure but we have no time. There's a stir from one of the rooms, and I can guess that maybe more than just me and Vera were here. I move to one door, and press my weight against it as I open it. The door flings open, and I barely catch myself from going over, into a hole in the floor. We could hide in there, but we'd have to be smart about it. Kyden grabs my jacket and pulls me, as if to bring us to the next room. Sure enough, the window had access to the fire escape. I move past him and we begin to try to find a way through the window. I push up, but the window is jammed.

"Move. We gotta make it to the 38 heading north," His jacket comes off and wraps around his fist. He punches the glass and it cracks. On the second try, his fist goes through the glass. He knocks the loose glass through, and we hear the front door smash. I help him through the window and then I go through. We both scale down the escape. When we get to the bottom, we have a chance to run. But something stops me. Vera helped us and if they have her. "What are you doing, Damon? we need to go." His shout is a whisper, but I know his intent. He wants to move without her.

"She took us in for the night, when she didn't have to. I have to help her." He groans at my altruism, but someone has to help. I get close to the edge of the wall. I peek around it and see Vera being put in the back of a police cruiser. She's being handled by an Android. I scan it's ID badge. RK-800. That's a new model. When he looks away, I move to the front of the car and sneak around to the back door.

"She's not the deviant we were looking for, but she is a deviant." The Android seems to gleam with joy. Maybe he should look in a mirror.

"Yeah well, they were here. That glass breaking might have been them. Let's get a perimeter set up, and we'll fence em in," The older voice suggests. The two of them move away from the car, and I open the door.

"What are you doing? What about the human?" She asks me.

"No time, Vera. Come on." We both start to move when a police officer sees us. He calls us out and we both start sprinting. Kyden is moving as soon as we come around the corner. I hear footsteps behind us.

"Hold your fire! There's a kid amongst them!" shouts the human voice. I glance back and the RK-800 is in a dead sprint behind us. The older detective seems to be following close behind. When I look at Vera, she's turned off, already abandoning us.

"This is what you get for helping her!" Kyden shouts at me angrily. I couldn't have left her.

Connor kept sprinting after the deviant and the kid. Were they working together? Accomplices? As the deviant they had captured moves away from them, Connor keeps up the pace.

"Holy shit, Connor." says Lieutenant Anderson. The two fugitives seperate, heading down different segments of alleyway. Connor turns, chasing who he believes to be the android. "I got the other one!" Connor keeps up the sprint, seeing the fugitive turn the corner. There was no way the fugitive could escape. Connor was super advanced. His programming and design was meant to be the most human of all of them. Something tackles him to the ground when he reaches the corner. The AX-400 they had captured earlier. He pushes her off him and he gets up, looking for the fugitive. The Deviant glared at Connor. She had no weapon. She wasn't built for fighting. But that didn't stop her from lunging. It took Connor only three blows to bring her down. He reaches down and snaps the android's neck. While she was definitely broken, she could still be dismantled for research.

"Freeze!" shouts the old cop. I was lucky. I didn't get the Android to chase me. If Kyden got brought home, it wouldn't have been a big deal. I was well within range of a clean shot but I never hear the gun fire as I leap the fence. There's some grumbling behind me as I keep running. I see the bus stop. Just a little faster, Damon. I push myself, catching the bus. I see Kyden's face light up with joy when he sees me and we hug.

"I thought I lost you." His voice is soft, and trembling. Was he about to cry for me?

"No. I... I wouldn't have left you." My own voice shaky. And unsure. His grip tightens and he hugs me in a way he never has. His arms were under mine and reaching upwards. His palms resting on what would be my shoulderblades. We sit down together, and I notice the people looking at us. I look back at the androids in the compartment for a moment. And I pitied them. One seemed to glare at me. As if trying to scan me. "Where are we going?"

"Jericho."


End file.
